Algo pasa en el desierto
by Denny Dirtyview
Summary: Para los amantes de las parejas raritas, aquí llega mi pime fic centrado sobre todo en una pareja que me gusta bastante, además no se encuentran muchas historias con ellos de pareja principal, espero que os guste!


Bueno, si, de momento solo será una historia de un capitulo y solo dependiendo de los comentarios que reciba, la continuaré o no. Es cortito.....Espero que guste porque es el primero que publico… ¡a ver como sale! ^^….. Bueno vale, ya me callo…. Ahí va.

**Por los siglos de los siglos.**

Estaba mal hacerlo, estaba mal decirlo, estaba mal pensarlo e incluso saberlo, incluso desearlo. Estaba mal. Y no sabia si había sido por el rechazo de Sasuke o por falta de cariño, o porque simplemente el sí la amaba. Pero lo que si sabia era que estaba pasando y que sin duda, y aunque se pareciera mucho, no era un sueño. El ambiente frió de la noche no parecía afectar en absoluto a sus cuerpos ardientes de deseo, los dos por igual. El revoltijo de sabanas iba aumentando con cada movimiento, los besos se iban desplazando como caricias y los corazones ardían frenéticamente a cada latido de sus dos corazones ahora fundidos en uno. Las respiraciones se intensificaban y los sonidos procedentes de sus gargantas aumentaban de volumen. Sin duda estaban dando el todo por el todo.

El, sencillo y sin mas afán que amarla a ella, con el secreto de su enamoramiento carcomiéndolo cada día, sufriendo por el dolor de su amada y sin poder tenderle los brazos para ayudarla por miedo. Simple miedo al rechazo, pero todo cambio y cambiaria de golpe esa noche. Esa fría y resplandeciente noche de luna llena.

Ella, complicándose las cosas, sin sentir, sin atreverse a sentir nada mas que un falso amor por un chico altivamente arrogante, encerrada en una dimensión donde solo existen el rechazo y la autosuficiencia. Buscando y a la vez negando ser rescatada, ayudada, pero todo cambio y cambiaria de golpe esa noche, esa fría y resplandeciente noche de luna llena.

Los dos, uniéndose en una sola persona, memorizando cada movimiento, beso, caricia, susurro, gemido, pues sabían que no se repetiría nunca, que nunca volverían a consentir que los sentimientos sobrepasaran a las responsabilidades. Seria un secreto que guardarían por siempre en su interior. Por los siglos de los siglos.

La potente luz del sol comenzó a colarse por las rendijas de la persiana, iluminando fugazmente todos los muebles de la habitación. Iluminando dos cuerpos desnudos que yacían en su lecho, el lecho de muerte de su amargura.

El desierto llamaba a despertar a dos jóvenes ninja que dormían profundamente uno recostado sobre otro. La luz y la oscuridad de el día y la noche se debatían por despertar a los muchachos y finalmente ganando la luz del día uno de ellos comenzó a abrir los ojos."Esta más hermosa cuando duerme, si eso es posible. Parece un ángel, mi ángel…." Pensaba el muchacho mientras contemplaba a su acompañante aun dormida, "si pudiésemos estar juntos para siempre y si esto significase lo mismo para ella que para mi…." Palabras muy desconcertantes viniendo de la persona de la que venían. Pero sin duda esa chica endulzaba su vida por completo y lo hacia flotar en una calida nube, despojándole de toda arrogancia y soledad."Quien me oyese…"

Se levanto de la cama y retiro las mantas para poder contemplarla tan solo una vez más, como había dicho, un ángel. Su cuerpo desnudo marfileño era débilmente iluminado por la luz mañanera y eso le daba un aire místico e interrogatorio. ¿Qué estaría soñando en esos momentos? Que importaba, ahora solo tocaba guardar silencio y contemplarla desde las sombras. Esa maravillosa chica le había dedicado única y exclusivamente a él una de sus noches, una noche que aunque el moreno no sabia, recordarían los DOS para siempre. Al acabar su reconocimiento se dirigió al armario, cogió su habitual ropaje negro de entrenamiento, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a ducharse.

Al sentir el portazo la muchacha despertó repentinamente abriendo sus misteriosos ojos jade de golpe. Sonrió a recordar la noche pasada con su por siempre y para siempre amado y giro en un intento de encontrarle a su lado, durmiendo placidamente, y acariciar su calida piel, pero en su lugar solo encontró el vació donde antes él había estado. De repente una sensación de soledad e inexistencia por su falta la invadió por completo y comenzó a percibir su cuerpo temblando y un gran nudo en la garganta que la asfixiaba. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Habría huido ya? En realidad, lo había estado esperando, como si la ocasión hubiera sido tan perfecta que de un momento a otro se fuera a esfumar como en un sueño. Su corazón empezó a empequeñecer y su respiración se entrecortó quedando en un sordo silencio que de inmediato fue interrumpido por un siseo de agua corriendo en la ducha. Suspiro de puro alivio. Todavía no lo había perdido y ya lo extrañaba. Se rió de sí misma por su tonta preocupación y cerro los ojos intentando calmarse y ordenar sus ideas. Se levanto despacio intentando impregnarse del aroma de aquella particular habitación respirando hondamente, quería que sus pulmones también recordaran su olor. Recogió sus ropas de combate y se dirigió al baño de Temari pues suponía que el estaría en su baño duchándose y que de ahí había salido el sonido sordo de el agua correr. Lo que no esperaba era que al salir del cuarto del moreno, su otro hermano, y Kazekage, estaría merodeando a tan altas horas de la mañana por los pasillos de la mansión Sabaku. Sin embargo recordó repentinamente que el día anterior había sido sábado por lo que esa mañana seria domingo y los domingos el Kazekage podía levantarse más tarde. También recordó amargamente que el domingo era el horrible día en el que tendría que regresar a la aldea de la Hoja.

-¡Oh! ¡Gaara! No esperaba encontrarte por aquí…..-dijo la pelirrosa torpemente.

-¿No? Que raro, juraría que esta casa es mi casa….y el que tendría que preguntarlo soy yo, pero serán cosas mías, ¿no, Sakura?- contestó con un aire un poco mas alegre que de el de costumbre.

-Si, jejeje, que tonta…

-Y con respecto a estar saliendo del cuarto de Kankuro… ¿no tienes nada que

comentarme?

-A pues….bueno esto…. yo….-se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Su cara estaba cambiando de color repentinamente. No se había planteado el tener que darle explicaciones al menor de los Sabaku…. Era algo que no había pensado.-Esto, Gaara no se como….

-Es igual, no importa, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que meterme en la vida intima de mi hermano. Hasta luego, Sakura.- dicho esto siguió andando hasta las escaleras del final del pasillo y las bajo sin mirar atrás.

-¿i-intima?- dijo Sakura cuando ya no podía oírla.

Poco a poco se fue calmando y se metió al baño de Temari rezando por que nadie más la hubiese visto en esa corta mañana.


End file.
